


Buen Viaje

by AyrtonScar



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Minor Kazanari Tsubasa/Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Tributes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: Quizá él no había sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero sin duda alguna, era quien mejor había comprendido el peso de dicho título.





	Buen Viaje

Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones unos cuantos instantes más, antes de finalmente expulsarlo.

Se había preparado lo más que había podido, pero, hasta ese instante, se dio cuenta de que nunca estaría preparada para ese momento.

Si tan solo no hubiese estado bajo el poder de ese maldito sello...

Sintió una mano cálida apoyarse en su hombro, de reojo, fue capaz de ver a la persona que le había acompañado en silencio desde que expresó su deseo.

María le había dado su buena bofetada de la razón, de manera física y significativa, y ahora que lo pensaba, habían sido dos veces acerca de la misma cosa, y en el mismo lugar, con la primera siendo solo una llamada de atención. Era tiempo de que se preocupara también por ella misma, aun así, Tsubasa no había sido capaz de asistir al funeral de su padre. No podía brindarle el deshonor a su despedida cargando unas esposas que le señalaban su fallo, acusándole de ser la razón por la que aquello había pasado, ni tampoco estaba lista para ver su cuerpo sin vida otra vez (a pesar de que entre ella y Ogawa-san lo habían llevado), y desplomarse de nuevo ante todos… eso no era algo que estuviera entre sus planes.

Cómo bien lo había dicho alguna vez, estando en batalla uno no puede darse el lujo de llorar por sus camaradas caídos en batalla, pero ya todo había terminado, y así como una vez visitó la tumba de Nastassja, ahora también visitaba la de su padre.

Que amargo se sentía decir aquello.

Ni siquiera había podido decirlo en voz alta, un nudo se atoraba en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaban a arder.

Quizá es eso a lo que llaman negación.

El agarre sobre su hombro se apretó en una muda manera de comunicarle que contaba con apoyo, lo cual agradeció infinitamente.

Kazanari Yatsuhiro había sido el hombre que le cuidó y le protegió como un verdadero padre hacia su única hija, a pesar de que varios de sus actos pudieran ser criticados, las personas que debían entenderlo eran quienes conocían sus razones. Yatsuhiro bien pudo odiar a Tsubasa por ser el fruto concebido del abuso de Fudou hacia su mujer, únicamente por sus deseos de poder y de, en sus palabras, la preservación del linaje Kazanari, ya que, no tan afortunadamente para él, Yatsuhiro no había heredado ciertos genes que Genjuuro si había hecho. Y es que, para variar, como si la desgracia se acumulara, ante la eterna soltería de Gen, y su aparente incapacidad para producir herederos, Fudou tomó la decisión y, sin consultar a nadie, actuó en lo que, para él, significaba el futuro bienestar del Clan.

Yatsuhiro no negaría la rabia que sintió en nombre de su esposa, las ganas que alguna vez tuvo de asesinar a su padre con sus propias manos. No, no lo negaría porque él, a final de cuentas, era un ser humano al que se le permitía sentir cualquier clase de cosas en una situación como la suya. Él no pudo presenciar el parto de su esposa como su padre sí, el no vio como la vida de su mujer se iba de sus ojos, a Yatsuhiro solo le recibió la noticia de que su esposa había muerto y que Kazanari Tsubasa tomaría el mando del Clan cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad.

Legal, y simbólicamente, Yatsuhiro era un padre, aunque muchos discutieran a sus espaldas la verdadera procedencia de la niña. Fue de hecho, hasta que Tsubasa cumplió tres meses de vida que pudo verla de cerca y sostenerla entre sus manos; su corazón se apretujó en cuanto lo hizo, tenía los ojos de su esposa, y conforme fue creciendo se dio cuenta de que no era lo único que le había heredado.

Tenía su sonrisa, tenía su amor a la música, tenía su corazón.

Físicamente, el parecido entre Tsubasa y Fudou era más que notable, su cabello tenía la misma forma y color que tenía en su juventud, ciertos rasgos eran toscos, pero continuaban siendo femeninos; y bajo el régimen de entrenamiento al que se le sometió cuando alcanzó la edad necesaria, se pudo notar que Fudou tenía razón, y que la mejor parte de su genética estaba en ella. Tsubasa había nacido para ser un arma, y tanto él como su mujer no habían sido más que peones. Aun así… ella era demasiado buena para ese ambiente tan tóxico, era demasiado inocente como para ver la maldad.

Le adoctrinaron como hicieron con él para seguir el deber, poniendo a la familia y a la nación en primer lugar, se quiso hacer de ella una réplica de Fudou, pero Yatsuhiro luchó lo más posible para que eso no sucediera. Tal vez no poseía una fuerza descomunal o habilidades sobrehumanas, pero el poder que tenía en la política era tan grande, que frenaba ciertas acciones de su padre y le hacían tenerlo en consideración antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Expulsar a Tsubasa del Clan fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, no solo para protegerla, sino también para ayudarle a seguir sus sueños, confiando en que prontamente la muerte de su padre llegaría al fin, terminando así con su autoritarismo.

Ah, pero que ingenuo.

Poner a Tsubasa bajo el cuidado de Gen ayudó, pues tras el incidente en el que Fudou se vio involucrado, ya no era capaz de tener influencia en lo que se convertiría en S.O.N.G., pues su presión hacia ellos sería más por índole personal como proveedor de recursos.

Y quedó la duda, ¿Cómo hacer que no se aferrara a esa toxicidad y preservar su inocencia a la vez?

_"No eres más que una sucia herramienta de los Kazanari"_

—Hola, padre. —Dejó salir en un suspiro, el sol no brillaba con todo su esplendor, pero tampoco era excesivamente tímido como para perderse totalmente entre las nubes. Era como si reflejara la tristeza profunda que Tsubasa se había auto-obligado a reprimir tras esa fachada fuerte de la que ya le era imposible desprenderse—Sé que debí haber venido antes, pero varias cosas pasaron. Si nos has visto, sabrás a lo que me refiero. No es una excusa es solo que… El tiempo es muy relativo, ¿no lo crees?

Tsubasa tenía siete años cuando fue oficialmente exiliada de la mansión Kazanari, doce años habían pasado desde aquel entonces; y sus manos seguían con aquel hábito de temblar cuando le invadía la ansiedad.

—Pareciera que fue ayer el momento en que te obligaste a decirme adiós, pero dos meses han pasado, y aunque no lo creas del todo, he tenido tiempo para reflexionar varias cosas. Comprender más de ti, y admirarte completamente. Fuiste un muy buen hombre, más noble y gentil de lo que pudieras aparentar.

Porque confiar en un hombre que lo traicionó anteriormente hasta el último segundo, hablaba bien de él. Muchos dirían que era un estúpido por defender a Fudou, cuando debió sospechar de él desde el inicio de la catástrofe. En su defensa, Yatsuhiro diría que nunca pensó que la ambición de su padre llegaría a tanto, que aquel poder de Dios le desquiciaría de aquella manera.

Tsubasa recordaba que su padre lo había mencionado en una de las pocas reuniones para tomar té que habían tenido, una pequeña costumbre que adquirieron cuando el asunto de Carol terminó mientras que la joven Kazanari continuaba en Japón. Ambos eran de mente, no ocupaban de aquellas cosas melosas que hacían los padres con sus hijas, para ambos estaba bien con hablar de frente, con todas las cartas en la mesa y un buen juego de Shogi. Yatsuhiro lo dijo de manera clara: Un bien no existe sin un mal, no puede existir la luz sin la obscuridad.

En palabras del propio hombre, nadie era completamente malvado ni completamente bueno. Nadie podía ser enteramente cuerdo o un completo desquiciado, la arrogancia podría dominarlos a todos, pero en algún momento se convertiría en humildad, permitiéndoles notar sus errores.

La victoria y la dicha llegarían, pero con cierto trago amargo, un trago que todas habían pasado en ciertos momentos, y que en ese instante le torturaba.

—Es tanto lo que tengo por agradecerte y el tiempo nos fue insuficiente. —Su voz se quebró ligeramente, mientras batallaba contra el llanto que quería salir—Me hubiera gustado poder haber sabido tu verdad antes, no haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo encerrada solo en mí, permitirte la entrada mucho antes de lo que lo hice.

Aunque siendo sinceros, las cosas no servirían de mucho de aquella manera. Todo tenía un tiempo determinado para suceder, la Tsubasa que estaba de pie frente a la lápida de Kazanari Yatsuhiro, era muy diferente a la Tsubasa de hacía un año que le visitó en la mansión para proteger una piedra clave; así como era muy diferente a la Tsubasa que había perdido a Kanade y no conocía a Tachibana, a la Tsubasa que temía de todo antes de conocer a la Amou.

No pudo haber mejor momento que ese para comprender sus razones detrás de su dura personalidad, con el acompañamiento adecuado como para devolverle al sendero estipulado.

_"No temas a seguir tus sueños"_

—Me pusiste siempre en primer lugar y me protegiste en todo momento, aunque no lo pareciera, sin esperar una recompensa gigante, ahora entiendo que solo querías verme sonreír. Actuaste siempre bajo el anonimato, oculto entre las sombras, peligroso y astuto como un lobo.

Si había una inmensa barrera que los separaba, entonces no podrían conectar entre ellos para tratar de lastimarlos. Si la distancia estaba allí, Tsubasa sería libre de partir, alzando el vuelo bastante alejada de las espinas.

Él podría sobrevivir con eso, y no dudaba en que su hija igual, aunque le costara trabajo.

Tsubasa recordaba perfectamente las tardes que pasó cantándole canciones de Enka en su habitación, cosa que inspiraría a Ryoko para la teoría Sakurai y motivaría a Fudou a hacer un arma potenciada de su propia Murakumo. Yatsuhiro supo desde el instante en que escuchó su voz tan majestuosa que el campo de batalla no era su principal obsesión (era más bien una adquirida), y que, siguiendo los versos de su corazón, podría inspirar a miles a no perder la fe en un mundo al que le hacía bastante falta.

Cometió un error bastante grave, eso nadie lo negaría.

Había arrebatado a Tsubasa su única figura de protección. Con una madre ausente, Yatsuhiro se volvió el todo de la menor, quien ante los recuerdos del cariñoso hombre que le cuidó durante la etapa más joven de su vida, perdió la seguridad en sí misma, insegura de su propia habilidad y buscando, quizá de manera inconsciente a alguien que le ayudara a llenar ese vacío.

Kanade fue única. Su primera y más grande amiga.

Juntas, eran las alas que llegarían hasta los confines del universo a través de su canto.

Kanade era la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, quien (contrario a su padre) ya tenía una cuanta experiencia en ello. La Amou decía que en ratos se parecía mucho a su hermana fallecida, pero nunca le dijo la razón.

Kanade se volvió ese centro, y tras perderlo por segunda ocasión, no le quedó más que otra que encerrarse en una coraza protectora más falsa que la empatía de Fudou. Ogawa-san había sido un muy buen acompañante, que respetaba su espacio —quizá demasiado— y que no consultaba mucho sus opiniones, a menos que se tratara de algo realmente importante. Mentor y protector, que siguiendo lo que tanto Genjuuro como Yatsuhiro le decían, se encasilló a sí mismo, otorgándoles a otros la tarea de devolver a la Tsubasa de antaño; esa que podía confiar en ella misma, que era algo tímida, pero determinada cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Si eran sinceros, ninguno esperó que la persona ideal para aquel trabajo sería quien alguna vez fue su enemiga.

—Creo que esa manera de actuar la heredé de ti, aunque puedo ser algo impulsiva en ocasiones—Una suave risa se escuchó a su lado, sin poder evitarlo sonrió—A lo que quiero llegar es que, no tienes nada que preocuparte, a diferencia de antes, ahora si estaré bien. Tengo amigas y compañeras preciadas a las cuales proteger, y que también me protegen a mí; emprenderé al fin el viaje en busca de mis sueños, y tampoco estaré sola para ello.

Unos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos mientras decía aquello.

—Viviré mi hoy y mi mañana al ciento diez por ciento. Aferrándome a mí misma, con el enorme valor de continuar y un orgullo al que cuidar. Gracias a ti y a todo lo que has hecho es que puedo estar aquí de pie diciéndote esto, abriste las puertas a la libertad que ahora gozamos.

Una refrescante brisa les recorrió, tranquilizándoles en sobremanera.

—No se preocupe señor, yo me encargaré de que esta espada no se exija demasiado y mantenga en equilibrio sus deseos y su deber, que buena falta le hacen.

— ¡Maria! —La mayor rio.

—Yo también quiero agradecerle apropiadamente por concederme una segunda oportunidad en SONG, y en nombre de las demás, por ayudarnos cada que una situación complicada nos atravesaba. Como bien dijo Tsubasa, usted no buscaba un reconocimiento por sus acciones, pero es más que merecido. —Suspiró— Recordaré siempre las pequeñas charlas que entablamos, alguna cualidad vio en mí para confiarme tanto, por lo que me encargaré personalmente de demostrar que no se ha equivocado en su elección. Momentos difíciles vendrán, pero los sabremos superar. Ahora es tiempo de que finalmente pueda descansar de todo el martirio que tuvo que atravesar.

Kazanari Tsubasa se reverenció frente a la tumba de Kazanari Yatsuhiro.

—Buen viaje padre, nuestros senderos se separan aquí—Ahora la peli-azul ya estaba nuevamente de pie, adecuadamente—El día en que se vuelvan a juntar te presumiré con una sonrisa todo lo que he podido lograr. Te sentirás orgulloso de mí.

—Él ya estaba orgulloso de ti, Tsubasa—Dijo Maria ante sus palabras, Tsubasa le miró con calma.

—Pero esta vez, será capaz de decírmelo en voz alta. —Sonrió, alzando su vista al cielo, que poco a poco se despejaba, sintiendo como el último peso que quedaba en ella le era quitado de encima.


End file.
